


Drunk Confessional

by spn_fan_girl_173



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Reader, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, insecure reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_fan_girl_173/pseuds/spn_fan_girl_173
Summary: Reader likes Sam but is insecure because she knows the types of girls that Sam has been with after reading the Supernatural books. She gets drunk and spill all the insecurities only to know that Sam feels the same way about her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [Here](https://spn-fan-girl-173.tumblr.com/)  
> Feedback encourages a writer :)   
> If you want me to write something for you, you are welcome, feel free to inbox. :)

**Reader’s POV**

You knew the thoughts in your head didn’t make any sense but still they were there, bugging you. You sat on the couch reading the Supernatural books written by Chuck - god himself! Which was lame but at least better than reading lore. There was every single detail about the Winchesters in those books. The monsters they had fought with, the enemies they had, every girl they were with all those years. There was hell of a lot of information in there about them. Every detail of the nights they spent with some hot random chicks. You were okay about Dean being with the sexy chicks but you were totally not okay with the fact that the younger Winchester also had been with some very experienced girls too. From Jessica to Amelia, all were pretty hot and had time to go to parlor and look pretty and here you were, sitting in an oversized sweater with hair all messy. You didn’t even remember the last time you had put full makeup on or had a manicure or pedicure. Before you even knew there were tears in your eyes.

You were all drowned in your thoughts of your insecurities that Sam would never see you the way you want him to, when he came in the library.

“Hey, Y/N! What are you reading?” Sam asked casually.

You slammed the book shut so that Sam would not be able to see it and tried to act normal.

“Nothing,” just with that you rushed to your room not wanting Sam to see you in tears.

For that whole day you avoided Sam as much as possible. When he was in kitchen you were in library, and when he was in library you would made your way to your room.

You were in your bed watching some show on Netflix hoping that would make your mind stop thinking about Sam but it wasn’t really working, when you heard a knock at your door. You didn’t want to open it but you still left your warm comforter and walked towards the door only to see Sam standing there at the other side.

**Sam’s POV**

Y/N was acting a bit off today. For some reason she was avoiding me and it was worrying me, after all she’s my best friend. Dean and I were going to the bar so I decided to ask Y/N to go along hoping that this would make her mood better.

She was in her bedroom so I went to her room and knocked. After a few seconds the door open and there she was standing in an oversized sweater and boy shorts, her hair tied in a messy bun with a few of them straying on her face. This sight of her made my heart skip a beat. I had to remind myself that she is my friend and I better not ruin my friendship with her. Next thing I know she was snapping her fingers in front of my eyes.

“Sam? You alright? Did you forget your way to your room?” She said in confusion.

“Yeah. No. I mean no, actually I’m here to ask you something.” I told her.

“What is it?”

“Dean and I are heading out to a bar. So we were thinking it’ll be fun if you join us too.”

She seemed to be thinking something and suddenly she cheered up.

“Yeah! That’s a great idea! I should go get ready.” She exclaimed.

Her sudden change in behavior made me happy too. I was happy to be a reason that she was no longer upset.

**Reader’s POV**

Sam’s idea of going to a bar was not that bad. It could help in distracting you so you said yes to going with them. You decided to wear a sexy dress that showed your curves perfectly, thinking that maybe this will divert Sam’s attention to you. You put a little more makeup than usual, wore heels and curled your hair too. When you were ready you saw your reflection in the mirror and you could tell you looked different - a good kind of different. You nodded in approval and made your way towards the hall to see if the boys were ready.

**Sam’s POV**

I was almost going to check on Y/N when she showed up in the hall, all dressed up. I’ve never saw this side of Y/N, not that I didn’t like it, hell I loved it. She looked so hot that it made me a little uncomfortable that all the strangers at the bar were going to see her like that.

“You guys ready?” Y/N said and Dean’s attention moved towards her.

“Woah! Y/N you look…  freakin’ hot,” Dean winked at her.

“Thanks, Dean,” Y/N said, giggling.

I shot a look at Dean and cleared my throat.

“Alright let’s get going,” I said and walked towards the Baby.

It was going to be a very long night for me watching all the jerks at the bar checking out Y/N.

**Reader’s POV**

You were sitting at the stool on the bar counter drinking whiskey way too much. _Hopefully this will help me forget about Sam_ , you thought. Sam was sitting beside you and that red-headed bartender was all over him. No doubt there were guys who tried to flirt with you too but watching Sam and that bartender you wanted nothing but to drink your ass off. You had lost count of your drinks by the time Sam told you to stop.

“That’s enough, Y/N,” Sam said “you’re gonna be sick by drinking this much,”

“Noooo! I need more Sssammy,” you slurred.

Sam was still trying to stop you from taking more shots when Dean came back.

“Guys, I’m not going to come back tonight. I got some company,” Dean winked and pointed towards the blonde lady.

Sam tried to stand you up from you stool but you were too drunk to stand on your own feet.

**Sam’s POV**

Y/N was way too drunk tonight. I had never seen her this drunk ever and that made me worry about her. I didn’t know the reason she was behaving like this but I hoped that this phase would pass soon.

I tried to make Y/N move from her stool but she was not willing to cooperate.

“Y/N you are drunk and we need to go back to bunker,” I told her.

“Don’t you think I’m ssexxyyy?” her words coming out in a slur from her mouth.

“What?” I was surprised, because under no circumstances I was expecting that.

“I know! I know,” she put a hand in front of my face gesturing me not to talk, “I’m not like those hot girls you’ve been with, but come onnnn, look at me, I’m not thaaat bad, Sammy,” she pouted visibly.

“What are you talking about Y/N? What girls?” I was confused, because I never mentioned any of my past relationships in front of Y/N, ever.

“What girls?” she scoffed, “Lemme count okay? Okay?” She started counting on her fingers like a child, “Jessica, Madison, and-and that doctor one - I forgot her name and Rubyyy and I don’t know manyy others.”

“Y/N, who told you about these girls?” I asked her and I was pretty sure that it could had been Dean.

“God told me! God himself! God wrote books and I read them! All of them! And there was porn in them!” She giggled, “and guess who’s the porn star!? The Winchesters!” she almost yelled.

“Shh… ! Y/N! Calm down, you are too loud,” I told her.

“Oh okay. Shhh…” she gestured zipping and locking her lips and throwing the keys away.

“Umm… So you read the books? Why’d you do that?”

“Dunno. I was bored, Sammy. And maybe I wanted to know how many girls you’ve been with. Maybe,” she whispered the last part.

“One more shot Sammmmyyy,” with that she attached the whole bottle of whiskey to her lips.

“Alright, okay! Give me that,” I grabbed the bottle from her.

Before I asked her something she started talking again.

“You know what Sammy, you never see me in that way, because I’m gross and I’m not sexy and I don’t do my hair all pretty. I don’t have that perfect body, right? I get it Sammy. I get it,” she was almost crying.

“Hey, Y/N, look at me. Don’t you ever think like that again, okay? You are beautiful. Probably the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid my eyes on. All those girls you read about in those stupid books are my past. They are nothing in front of you. You are smart, strong and an excellent hunter and you are absolutely beautiful. I don’t know why am I even telling you because you are not even gonna remember this in the morning.” I said, shaking my head.

She was looking at me like I was gonna explode or something.

“Alright, let’s go back. It’s been a hell of a night, ” I hosted one of her arms on my shoulder to help her out of the stool.

“I can’t walk Sammy! These heels are nasty,” she said pouting in sadness.

“Why’d you put them if you’re not comfortable with them?” I asked her.

“I thought you’ll notice me if I wear these,” she confessed.

I sighed, “You don’t need all this to get my attention Y/N, you always have my attention. Now come on hop on my back, I’ll carry you to the car,” I bent over a little to give her easy excess to my back.

“Yayyy! I’m getting a piggyback ride from Sammy!” She squealed in excitement, and I loved it. I love that every moment when she’s happy.

When we got back to bunker Y/N was almost asleep. She sang all the way back to the bunker, sometimes she danced on happy songs and sometimes she just started crying on - not so sad - songs. Her mood swings.

I put her in her bed and tried to remove her heels as slowly as I could because I didn’t want her to wake up. But it didn’t really help as she was awake just as I reached for her heels.

“I love you, Sam,” she said, her voice was raspy because of all those drinks she had.

Just when I heard those words I thought it was a dream, that would shatter at any moment, but it actually was kind of a dream because she was drunk and I didn’t know that was she being honest or she didn’t really know what she’s saying.

I walked towards her and cupped her face.

“Y/N, you’re drunk right now and you need to rest. You may not remember any of this in the morning,” I told her politely.

She was inching towards me and in no time her lips were on mine. I tried my best to pull away but I couldn’t resist her soft lips. I had imagined kissing her so many times before and wanted to know if her lips were as soft as I thought they’d be. I leaned towards her and kissed her back with all my passion showing how much I loved her. She tasted of the whiskey that she just drank. A sudden realization hit me at the very moment that she was not really sober and I didn’t want to take her advantage like this. So I pulled away, even though every part of my body wanted nothing else but to hover over her and make her mine but I wanted her to be in her conscious. I wanted to tell her that she wasn’t supposed to be insecure about anything, that she was the girl I wanted to be with since the very day I met her at a hunt. And that moment, with her being drunk, wasn’t really a good time to do so.

“Y/N, you should take rest. We’ll talk about it in the morning. Okay?” I said, tucking her stray hair behind her ear, giving her a small peck on her cheeks and made my way to the door.

**Reader’s POV**

You woke up next morning with a severe headache. Your hand automatically moved towards your forehead pressing it slightly, hoping it would relieve some pain, but it didn’t really help. You groaned in frustration, just then you saw two pills and a glass of water on your night stand with the notes saying “Eat me” and “Drink me”. And that’s when you realized what you had done last night. You spilled everything in front of Sam, you kissed him and even more worse he pulled away because you made him uncomfortable.

“Shit, shit, shit” you muttered under your breath, “I’m screwed.”

_It would be so awkward now, I ruined my friendship with Sam,_ you thought. You felt like the dumbest person in the world. You took the pills and made your way to the kitchen because your stomach was practically growling.

Just as you entered the kitchen you saw Sam making breakfast. You were about to head back to your room as you didn’t want to face the younger Winchester when-

“Y/N!” Sam called you, “Come, have breakfast. I have made you pancakes.”

You walked towards the table and sat on the chair, awkwardly.

“Here,” Sam placed the plate of pancakes in front of you, “I hope you like them.”

“Thanks, Sam,” you cleared your throat, “last night-” you were about to start when Sam interrupted you.

“We’ll talk about that later, first have these,” he motioned towards the pancakes.

You nodded and started eating the breakfast.

When you were done eating you made your mind to say sorry to Sam for the last night.

“Sam, I know last night was well - umm… kinda rough,” you said, “and I’m really sorry for making you uncomfortable. I didn’t mean to I swear, and I totally understand that you’d be grossed out at me. And I-”

“Y/N, you didn’t gross me out. Not last night, never before that,” Sam said taking your hand in his, “I don’t know why you are so insecure of yourself, I mean you are perfect from every aspect. And any guy would be lucky to have you as his girlfriend. And all those girls you were talking about last night and god knows how long you’ve been thinking about it, they are all my past. And if they are not with me right now, that’s because they’re not the perfect fit for me, but you are, you are here with me right now, because you are the perfect one, Y/N. I love you, Y/N, I really do. I never told you that because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. If I’ve had any idea about this whole thing that was in your mind I’d have told you my feeling way before. And now when I’m here confessing my love for you Y/N, all I want to know is if you really mean what you said last night and if you really reciprocate my feelings for you.”

You couldn’t believe that Sam was saying all these words to you. You couldn’t believe that the man you loved was telling you that he loved you and asking if you felt the same way. You didn’t have any words to tell him how much you loved him. You felt so stupid of all those insecurities you had because of the girls that were actually _Sam’s past_.

You inched towards him and kissed him showing your unexplainable love for him. Your hand traveled to his hair and your fingers running through his silky locks. Both yours and Sam’s eyes slowly lulled shut. The kiss was slow, neither of you were in a rush as both of you poured your love for each other in the kiss and it felt like you were in heaven. Both of you pulled away for some air. Sam’s forehead was on yours as both of you were panting because of the breathtaking kiss you just had.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Sam said, still  breathing heavily and you chuckled.


End file.
